Unexpected Friend
by sdrlana21
Summary: Kagome's thrown back to her time and is unable to go back to the past. Shes in her final year of Highschool and there 2 new transfer students. She goes to see what the fuss is about and reads the names of the list and sees Shippo's name she doesnt read who the other student is she just assumes it will Inuyasha... But what she doesnt know is she's wrong, it's his brother Sesshomaru!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S! Rumiko Takahashi DOES!**

**Unexpected Friend**

Kagome had returned to the future unable to return to the past and her friends. She cried for weeks, missing her friends who became more like family. After she had wished the Jewel to disappear she had been thrust back into the future. Inuyasha and her friends had been taken away from her; she tried many times to get the well to work and jumped in multiple times only to be disappointed yet again. Finally she gave up hope that she would ever be able to return to the past that she longed to be in. She was going back to her regular school girl life with her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Also Hojo someone who didn't recognize that she just wasn't interested in him the same way he was with her.

Upon opening the doors to the school there was people whispering everywhere about the new transfer students. Normally uninterested in the schools gossip she decided to see what all the fuss was about. Walking over to the board where the new students were posted and went down the list to read the list stopping when she reached the letter 'K' it read Kitsune, Shippo. Her heart began to beat faster than a humming bird gulping down the saliva that gathered in her mouth. Was Shippo here? Was Inuyasha with him, were they looking for me?

She began looking through the crowd trying to spot him, no luck it was too crowded. The bell rang and she had to go to class. Maybe he would be in one of her classes, and if not I can always look between classes. She entered her Literature class searching the faces, not finding the one she was looking for she sat down. She watched the clock wishing it would go faster so that she could go look for her friend.

Distracted she didn't notice the note on her desk until class was over and she went to gather her books. It was from Hojo, she tucked it in her book and headed out of class. Once she made it to her locker she put her books away and pulls out the ones she needed for her next class. Once again she wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking and ran into someone dropping all of her stuff. She looked up to see a boy with brown-auburn hair, green eyes and his hair in a ponytail.

"Shippo?" Her eyes wide with shock at how he looked.

"Kagome!" He smiled and hugged her swinging her around and then gently putting her on her feet. Seeing that she had dropped all her stuff he bent down to help her pick it up. Grabbing her books he found the note from Hojo.

"What's this?"

"What? Oh! That's a note I don't know what it's about I haven't had the chance to read it yet."

Being nosey he opened her note reading what it said. Kagome looked embarrassed and grabbed it from him. He gave her a weird look then shrugged it off placing an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer. She relaxed into him missing him and all of her other friends, glad that he was here. Then she thought about Inuyasha and was about to ask about him but forgot when she looked at his smiling face. How much he had grown, and she had missed it. This made her a little sad that she wasn't there for him.

"Hey, what's with the face?"

"Oh, it's nothing I just missed you."

He decided not to push it, he hadn't seen her in years and he didn't want to start off by upsetting her. He started talking to her as they walked her to her next class, telling her he would meet her by her locker after class and he would escort her to lunch and they could eat together. She readily agreed and kissed his cheek and went into her class. She sat in her class beaming with happiness she didn't realize how much happier she was with her old friends around. Then remembering that she didn't read the note that Hojo wrote she pulled it out and began to read it.

'Hey Higurashi wanna go to the movies with me Friday?'

Oh great, another date, wait I know I'll just tell him something came up, which wasn't a total lie. Shippo was her friend and she wanted to hang out with him and she didn't see him declining her. Maybe she would just say that they had made plans to hang out for the weekend giving him no room for opportunities to ask her at a late day. Now she just had to ask Shippo, hopefully he wasn't busy. By the time she had worked out her plan class was over and she rushed to get to her locker in time to meet Shippo.

She had just shut her locker putting her stuff away when Shippo came up behind her hugging her from behind. Thinking nothing of it, he was basically her son, although nobody knew that. She turned walking with him to the cafeteria and they sat down at an empty table in the corner. She wanted to ask him so many questions, like was Inuyasha with them? Did Sango and Miroku get married? Did he know I was here? Why didn't they find her sooner?

"I see your mind is going at a million miles an hour, what's got your wheels going?"

"I just have so many question's"

"Okay ask and I'll try to answer them if I can."

"Okay I'll ask this first did Sango and Miroku get married?"

"Yes, they did they had three children twin girls and one boy. And yes they were very happy they missed you, but they were happy."

"Okay, did you know I was here?"

"No, I didn't we've been searching for you."

"Okay wait did you say we? Is Inuyasha with you?"

"Yes… I said we. And no, Inuyasha isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"Kagome listen, I'm sorry to tell you this but Inuyasha is dead, he was after all only half demon, he died fifty years ago. I'm sorry Kagome he wanted me to give you this." He handed her the locket she gave him, it was old and battered now but she held it to her chest and held back her tears.

"Thank you."

"Of course Kagome, I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Yes I do and the same goes to you. So who are you traveling with?"

"Uh, don't freak out."

"Why would I?"

"It's Sesshomaru."

"What!? Why?"

"He's different Kagome."

"I guess I'll have to see that for myself. Oh! I almost forgot! Shippo?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hang out this weekend I'm trying to avoid someone and I need an excuse, that and I'd love to catch up."

"Sure Kagome. Let me walk you to your locker." He smiled to himself thinking back to the note from some Hojo guy.

She didn't have to answer him she just nodded and they walked out of the cafeteria unknowing of the curious eyes that followed them. He carried her books for her and walked her to class asking her if he could walk her home she agreed and went into her class. The rest of the day was a blur waiting for school to get out she was in her last class of the day, when she decided to write Hojo a note saying that she was busy catching up with an old friend, she would stick in his locker. Walking out of class she put all of her books into her yellow bag and lifted it over her shoulder, on her way out she stuck the letter in Hojo's locker and met up with Shippo. Walking down the steps she saw Shippo leaning up against a motorcycle, he didn't expect her to get on that did he?

"Hey Kagome I forgot I rode here, here." He said as he handed her a helmet. Apparently he did but before she could decline she saw Hojo coming behind her so she hopped on.

"Quick get us out of here!"

"Anything for you Kagome." He smiled to himself, Kagome hasn't changed that much he thought he chuckled aloud. After Kagome put her arms around him he skidded across the parking lot. "Where to?"

"My House, Higurashi Shrine." She said and he headed to her house making a quick turn out of the school. They reached the Shrine at the bottom of the steps she took her helmet off and fixed her black raven hair. Handing him the helmet she went to walk away then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing can we swap numbers?"

"That's cool." He said giving her his phone as she gave him hers. As they got their phones back she waved bye and ran up the stairs excitedly but in the back of her mind she was a little saddened of the news of Inuyasha and confused about Sesshomaru. Opening the front door she took off her shoes greeted her mother and went upstairs to study. Seems how she didn't pay very much attention in class she borrowed Ayumi's. Dropping her bag to her side she opened it and piled the books onto her desk and studied until she fell asleep at her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S! Rumiko Takahashi DOES!**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome got up and ready for school at a faster pace then what she normally would, hoping to get a chance to talk to Shippo. She hurries to the bathroom relieving herself and brushing her teeth. Struggling to put on her clothes at such a fast pace she trips on her back and grunts finally getting her socks on, fixing her tie and pulling her jacket on and buttons it. Picking up her phone she scrolls through the numbers landing on Shippo's name and texts him asking if they could meet up before school. Seconds later she gets his response saying 'sure'. She grabbed her bag and stuffed all her books and paperwork in it and stuck her phone in the side pocket.

Running downstairs she grabs some toast her mother made, not sitting down to take her time because she stuffed the toast in her mouth and swallowed it before it was thoroughly chew, hurting her as it went down. Thanking her mother for the food and then she gulped down her orange juice to take away the food pain. Rushing out of the kitchen waving a hand behind her saying bye to her mother and grandpa, Sota must have already left. Sitting on the step she pulled her shoes on and ran out the door. Running down the steps skipping a few at a time, she met Shippo at the bottom waiting for her on his motorcycle handing her a helmet.

Taking the helmet from him she shoved it over her head and jumped onto the bike. As he took off she wrapped her arms around him still afraid of the bike. He laughed at her as she squealed and he picked up his pace to the school reaching the parking lot in record time. When Kagome got off his bike her legs felt a little numb, from the vibrations of his bike and was a bit wobbly. They walked in the front doors of the school and they were met with a crowd which happened to be in front of Kagome's locker.

Sighing aloud Kagome did not feel like dealing with people, having no choice but to do so with the student blocking her way to her locker. Making her way through her classmates with Shippo in tow she froze when she saw him. She knew it was Sesshomaru even if he didn't look quite like himself he still had his gold eyes, his markings were gone and now had black hair although it was still long he had it pulled back into a hair tie. She looked at Shippo and couldn't believe she didn't realize they both had concealment charms on them. Looking back at Sesshomaru he was being smothered by the entire female student body, even some teachers were looking his way.

Kagome could see that he was trying to ignore it as best he could but she could see he was aggravated. He turned to her and smirked at her, it made her heart stop and her stomach flutter. Why did her body react that way? She opened her locker and threw her entire bag in and slammed it shut. He leaned up against his own locker next to her gesturing her to lead the way. She looked at him in question and walked out of the crowd the two demons following her. They walked into the library away from prying eyes and to a section nobody went to very often towards the back.

"Hey." She said as if she needed to catch her breath.

"So what did you want to talk about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Well I thought that maybe we could catch up, I kinda feel out of the loop."

"Hnn." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru when he did this. He looked back at her moving only his eyes. Doesn't seem like he's changed much she thought.

"Well, you could always come over to our house after school if you wanted." Shippo grinned excitedly.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to ride that bike of yours."

"Aww, Kagome I thought you liked my baby."

"What made you think that?"

"Well you did get on it quite quickly yesterday."

"I was trying to avoid Hojo, he's quite persistant." Shippo pouted at this, while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow inquiring who Hojo was. As if knowing Sesshomaru was curious about her statement she answered him.

"Hojo is a guy I've known for a while he keeps asking me out on dates whenever he can get the chance, rather annoying but I don't have the heart to flat out tell him I'm not interested in him, plus even when I do drop hints he ignores them."

"You could always say you have a boyfriend." Shippo supplied.

"I could but then he'd want all the details and to meet him and everything that entails."

"Hnn…"

"What?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I have a solution but I'll talk to you about it after school." He said showing no emotion.

They walked out of the library after their conversation and found that Kagome and Sesshomaru had their first two classes together, which that sat either next to each. After all the gossip in Kagome's third class she walked to lunch by herself. Entering the school cafeteria she sat down at an empty table, she pulled out a textbook and began to study. A minute later Sesshomaru and Shippo sat down on either side of her. Smiling to herself she ignored all the glares she was receiving from the other girls and continued her studies.

Kagome reached for the green apple on her tray and bit into it eating it to the core setting it back down and ignored the rest of her food. Being oblivious to the world she didn't notice when a group of more popular girls went to throw a red apple at her head. Before it could reach her Sesshomaru caught it squeezing it crushing out all the juices. Scanning the room to figure out which girl threw the fruit at her. What he was what most guys would find a very beautiful girl with long black hair and brown eyes, but Sesshomaru seen she wore too much makeup and a perfume that offended his senses along with how many men she had rutted with.

He snorted in disgust but his face remained emotionless. He looked at Kagome who looked at him smiling at him in thanks that he saved her the torment. Apparently he would have to keep a close eye on her if this is how people were going to treat her. She pulled out her schedule and handed it to Sesshomaru asking to see his in return. Setting his down next to his they had the last class of the day together.

Sesshomaru looked at her, she was somewhat pale, long black wavy hair, blue eyes, she had a curvaceous body he knew that, and toned legs. He settled back to her eyes, lashes long and thick, she wore no makeup or perfume. Her lips pink and plush she didn't have lip-gloss on instead she chose to put regular chapstick. That girl was no match for Kagome's natural beauty, and there wasn't any competition as far as he was concerned.

Shippo caught his eye with a knowing smile. He glared at the kit daring him to speak what he was thinking. Instead he just shook his head and got up letting Kagome know it was time for class. She got up and he put him arm over her shoulder ignoring the growl Sesshomaru sent his way. They left the cafeteria together and went their separate ways each having a different class to attend.

The last class Kagome struggled to pay attention, Sesshomaru was sitting behind her and that made her nervous, not because she didn't trust him but for a reason she couldn't fathom. Sesshomaru saw her squirming in her sit almost as if the chair had offend her bottom he didn't know why she was moving so much but then she looked back him and he heard her heart pick up its pace. This caught his attention; he would ask her about it later. As the teacher handed everyone their homework she handed him the stack to pass back and their finger grazed each other and felt a shocking sensation, he handed back the stack behind him his eyes never leaving hers. The bell rang and they got up and met Shippo at their lockers.

"You can ride with me, in my car Kagome." Sesshomaru offered.

"Alright, thank you."

"Meet you guys there." Shippo said and walked away from them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out to his car, a LS Hybrid, he opened the door for her and waited until she buckled her seatbelt and shut the door. Opening his door he tossed their bags in the back of his car. She wasn't surprised that he drove such a nice car but it still made her nervous. He drove fast and they reached their destination faster than she thought. Stepping out of the car she looked at gates closing behind her, the house in front of her was bigger than whole Shrine and its land and then some. Becoming nervous she thought how much money did they have?

_**Reviews are appreciated! Thank YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S! Rumiko Takahashi DOES!**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome wanted to ask why they had such and huge house for just the two of them and how could they afford it? She opened her mouth to ask Sesshomaru but Shippo came running out of the house whipping her up in his arms and ran her into the house, Sesshomaru following behind him. When they entered the house she let her eyes wander and saw that the place was furnished with expensive things, lavishly living. A painting caught her eye, it looked like Rin but she was older. What happened to the little girl? She would have to ask later.

Being pulled into the living room by Shippo she sat down on the leather couch. Shippo sat next to her while Sesshomaru sat directly in front of her. She waited for someone to break the silence.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"I have a solution that would benefit us both."

"Umm, alright."

"I want you to become this one's girlfriend."

"What!? You've got to be kidding."

"I am completely serious."

"How would that fix my problems, and why would you want to date me? You hate humans and we don't even like each other that way!"

"Calm yourself, we wouldn't be really dating just to everyone else we would be, but they don't need to know that. We could see other's on the side for the other needs."

"No." She spoke furiously this time her anger raising at the fact that he thought she would be okay with either of them seeing anybody else. Shippo watched curiously on the side lines waiting to see how it panned out.

"No? Why would you decline my offer?"

"I would never be okay with you seeing other people on the side, and I wouldn't be okay with doing it even if were not really together. People would notice and it wouldn't work, it wouldn't seem real and people would catch on."

"Alright, I can be faithful to you if that is what you wish, no seeing anybody on the side."

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"Okay."

"Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes." She managed to whisper knowing he could hear her. Even to herself she couldn't believe that she had just agreed to be Sesshomaru's girlfriend, even if it were a fake one.

"Good it's settled."

"But."

"Yes?"

"If you are unfaithful, the deals off."

"Understood."

"Oh, we need to practice!"

"For what?"

"Oh, just come on." She said pulling him to her and up the stairs.

"See ya later Sesshomaru!" Shippo laughed at him.

"Which way is you room?"

Instead of answering her he picked her up and held her bridal style and ran to room. He felt Kagome catch her breath when he sat her down on his bed. He stood in front of her waiting for her instructions. She patted the bed next to her asking him to sit with her. He sat down a good distance between them.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I won't bite."

"Hnn." And moved closer to the girl.

"We need to get to know each other, what each other likes to do for fun and what we don't like to do, what might bother each other and most importantly be comfortable being close to each other. After all we will need to kiss and hold hands."

"Which would you like to do first?"

"Hmm, well I don't know maybe we could go out do something fun. What do you like to do?"

"I train in my dojo."

"Really? Maybe you could show me a few moves?"

"You want me to show you how to fight?"

"Well yes nothing to serious but why not?"

"Alright let's go." He said and walked with her to his training room. When they opened the doors they were met with a large room with many weapons and mats on the floor. Sesshomaru began to take off his shirt and stopped when he saw Kagome's expression.

"I don't practice with this restraining me; maybe you should change into your gym clothes."

"Okay." She told him and walked to the changing area he showed her. She walked out as he was doing his warm-ups. Her face was tinged pink with a blush. She was staring at him and couldn't seem to break herself from the trance of his body. He had removed his concealment and he looked the same as the last time she had seen him. He looked over at her and smirked, she cursed herself for blushing.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

"Alright let start with something simple." as he handed her some women's weight lifting gloves. She put the glove's on and squeezed her hands to get the feel of them.

"Okay."

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Don't worry I'll block just hit me." She threw a punch and he moved out of the way.

"Hmp."

"Let me show you." He said as he stood behind her taking her hands in his and showing her how she should strike. She tried to pay attention but she could feel the warmth radiating off him. Her breathing became ragged and unsteady.

"umm… kay."

"Now your body stance needs some work, let me show you, because right now you're gonna fall over as you attack. Your legs need to spaced better and feet planted firmly." He moved her to where she needed to be. He took his stance in front of her and told her to try again.

"Alright." She went to hit her target and he caught her fist.

"Good. You have great aim, no doubt from your bow and arrows."

"Thanks." He complimented her and she could hardly believe it.

"You wanna try again?"

"Can I just watch you for a while I don't think I'm in shape to do this anymore." She laughed.

"I could help you get back into shape if you'd like."

"Sure just not today."

"Hnn." He was thinking to himself.

"If you want I can go."

"No, stay. Besides we are supposed to be getting to know each other."

"Oh, right."

"If this isn't fun for you we can do something else."

"No, besides maybe I'll learn something from watching you."

"Alright." He said and walked away and began to train. She watched him she couldn't help but stare. His body was so mouthwatering beautiful. She shook her head, oh my god, did I just think that about Sesshomaru? What's wrong with me? This is Inuyasha's brother, who's dead. Now where did that come from? She couldn't believe it she was attracted to Sesshomaru, when did that happen?

**_Reviews are appreciated Thank You!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S! Rumiko Takahashi DOES!**

**Hey guys this chapter is kinda short. Sorry about that but i'm hoping to make it up in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome stayed the night at the guy's house texting her mom of course to let her know she was safe. It's Saturday and Shippo run's into the guest room where Kagome still lay sleeping. He was really pumped to talk to her about his idea until he remembered how cranky Kagome could be when she got woken up. He slowly backed up but it was too late Kagome had woken up. She turned over and sat up and smiled at him. She smiled, that can't be good or maybe she was no longer cranky in the morning? Bam! He was wrong she still hated mornings as the side of his face met with her pillow.

"Ugh! Whaddaya want?" She slurred.

"Sorry Kagome I just had this great idea and I couldn't wait to share with you!" He beamed happiness.

"It couldn't wait until I got up?"

"Nope." He grinned at her.

"Okay… I'm all ears."

"I want to have a party next weekend and I'm recruiting you for help."

"Whaa? That's what you woke me up for?"

"But Kagome next Saturday is Sesshomaru's birthday."

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"Geeze, Kagome did you have to scream that hurts my delicate ears." Shippo said holding his hands over his ears.

"Oh, sorry, oh my god, I have to get him a gift I am after all his girlfriend." She rushed out of her room in her pajamas. Suddenly she was stopped by a hard force and was falling to the floor but was caught. She looked up and Sesshomaru had his arm around her waist.

"What has got you in such a rush to leave the house?"

"Err, well I, umm…" How could she tell him without letting him know she was buying him a gift.

"I'm waiting."

"I have to go do something, but I'll be back later I promise."

"Hnn."

"I'll be back in a little while," She promised and kissed him on his cheek. "Shippo! I need you to take me home!"

"Coming Kagome!" Shippo ran to meet Kagome at the front door.

Sesshomaru staring after them holding his cheek where she kissed him felt warmer. He shrugged it off as one of those moments where he wouldn't understand the humans. Walking back into the bathroom to take a shower he remembered that Kagome was still in her pajama's he'd have to have a talk with her about her choice of clothing later. He jumped into his shower and washed himself quickly jumping out when he heard his phone ring. Wrapping a towel around his waist he answered his phone.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey did you find her?"

"Hnn."

Shippo and Kagome got off his bike and walked up the steps, Shippo pushed his bike up the steps as they talked.

"So, what are you planning on getting Sesshomaru?"

"We have something's at the Shrine that's been in my family for years and it's from the feudal era."

"Really what are they?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Aww, Kagome you're no fun."

"Just a minute and you'll see it and you can tell if he'll like what I'm picking out." She explained.

"Okay fine." He said as if he were a child again.

They walked into the shed as Kagome searched for the things she was looking for. Her Father had left these items specifically for her enjoyment. She really hoped that her gifts would make Sesshomaru happy; she knew that an everyday item at a shop wouldn't make quite the impact. She found one of the three items she was looking for she grabbed and smiled. It was a painting from the house of the moon, his house it had a beautifully looking demon dog on it, she thought that it might be his father but she looked at it again and it was Sesshomaru himself. She showed it to Shippo.

"Wow, your family has an old portrait of Shesshomaru?"

"Actually it's mine although I'll admit that I didn't know it was of him, my father gave this to me when I was so young."

"Cool, he'll love it."

"You think?"

"Definitely, but you said there was more right?"

"Yeah, here hold this and be careful, please."

"Right."

Kagome went back to searching and found an old haori that was still wrapped in paper and tied. She knew what it looked like it was red and white with intricate patterns on it. Then next to it was the scrolls from that time, though she had no idea what they said, she didn't dare open them. She became excited that she found the gifts she was searching for and had Shippo bring them up to her room and stash them in her closet.

"I need to get gift bags and wrapping paper for them."

"Alright I'll take you." He offered.

"Thanks let's go!"

"Sesshomaru why do I get the feeling you are tellin' me somethin'."

"Just stay away for a while, I'll call you and let you know when you should come see Kagome, tell Asagi I said hello."

"Fine." And he hung up.

_**Reviews are appreciated Thank You! **_


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S! Rumiko Takahashi DOES!

**_Chapter 5_**

Kagome went to the gift store to get the stuff to wrap up Sesshomaru's gifts and walked out after paying the cashier. Kagome's stomach growled and she remembered that she forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Looking across the street she saw Kanichahan no Mise a restaurant known for their crab and fried rice. Looking at the time she knew that breakfast was over and she could smell the food. On queue her stomach growled once again loudly.

"Kagome, you hungry?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"Alright let's go then." And tugged her over to the restaurant she smelled. They were instantly waited on; it seemed the hostess was goo-goo eyes for Shippo. It's not that Shippo wasn't attractive Kagome understood why the woman acted the way she did but Shippo would never be anything but a son to her. Sitting at a window seat they were quickly waited on by a waitress who gave Kagome a dirty look. Kagome shook her head at this, females and their jealousy she thought.

They both ordered their food and ate quickly not wanted to waste time. Shippo left an ample amount of money and they left. Hopping back onto his bike Kagome heard familiar voices behind her it was her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Shippo turned off his bike once he saw that Kagome was willing to talk to the girls. Pulling her helmet off she waved at them as they made their way over.

"Hey where have you been lately?" Eri asked.

"Well I've been catching up with some old friends." Pointing to Shippo. They all stared and blushed, especially Ayumi who seemed unable to tear her eyes from Shippo. Kagome looked at Shippo seeing if he noticed how her friends. What she saw surprised her a bit, Shippo was blushing. Normally he ignored the interests of other girls but who was making him blush? Following his gaze that was directed at Ayumi, so there was an attraction from both sides. Kagome decided to invite the girls to Shippo's party on Saturday.

"Hey you wanna go to a party Saturday?" Kagome asked them piquing their interests. They all nodded and asked where it was at and time and location. Kagome wrote down the information they needed and handed it to Ayumi purposely.

Kagome and Shippo made their way back to his house and Sesshomaru's car was missing. They walked in the house and Kagome went to the guest room and grabbed her stuff and called her mom asking her to pick her up. She wrote a note for Sesshomaru and left it on his nightstand. She told him she went home and she would see him at school tomorrow. She waited on the porch when she heard her mom pull up and she got on the car saying bye to Shippo on her way out.

Sesshomaru got home and saw that Shippo bike was in the drive way. He went inside and when he didn't find Kagome he went to his room and saw a note from Kagome saying she went home when she saw he wasn't home and she'd see him at school. He walked out of his room and found Shippo. Shippo raised his head in acknowledgement that he was there.

"Do you have Kagome's number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I get it from you?"

"Sure." As Shippo took out his phone and texted him her number. Once Sesshomaru's phone vibrated he walked away without giving any answers to Shippo.

Leaving the kitchen he went into his room and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and saved her number into his phone. He decided that he would call her instead of texting her like he had originally planned. He hit the call button and it started to ring. Right when he thought it was going to get the answering machine she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome it's me Sesshomaru."

"Oh, hey sorry I didn't recognize your number so I wasn't sure if I should answer it."

"I understand. Listen I made some reservations for dinner Friday at a restaurant and I'm hoping that you have nothing planned."

"No, I don't but where are we going?"

"I told you a restaurant." He smirked.

"You said that, I'm asking what restaurant."

"You will have to wait and see. Oh and Kagome," he decided to keep her guessing.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have bought you an outfit that will go perfectly for our first date, it will arrive Thursday."

"Uhh, okay thank you." She squeaked out.

"You are very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Sesshomaru."

**_Part 2_********RYUU-Dragon demon**

That Monday Kagome got around like normal, except she had a spring in her step. Walking to school that day she received a text message from Sesshomaru saying that he was detained and that he would meet her at school. Did he think she expected to be picked up? She didn't think into it too deeply she just closed her phone and kept walking to school. On the way to school Kagome began to day dream about Sesshomaru training. She'd seen guys without their shirt on, well Inuyasha and Miroku but they didn't seem to affect her the way Sesshomaru did.

Taking another step she was pulled back by her backpack and the collar of her jacket. At first she was angry that someone would grab her she went to strike until the car passed by honked the horn letting her know that she was about to walk out into traffic. She turned around to see who had saved her from being hit by the car, it was a guy. He looked to be her age maybe a bit older he had long black hair that was pulled into a braid. His eyes were gray and his skin was tan, he towered over her, although, not many people didn't she thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a deep rich voice.

"Oh, uh yeah, don't worry about me I was lost in thought thank you very much!" She blushed in embarrassment that he had caught her the way he did.

"Let me escort you." He offered.

"Oh, umm thank you but I'll be alright." She declined not wanting to bother him any more then she already had.

"Please, it'll be no trouble where are you headed?" he said stubbornly.

"I'm on my way to school. Fukushima High."

"Oh perfect, that's where I'm headed we can walk together."

"Umm, okay I guess that would alright."

"Where are my manners, my name is Nakazawa Ryuu, or just Ryuu if you'd like." He winked at her.

"Oh, I'm Higurashi, Kagome." She smiled at him politely.

"So, Kagome what year are you in?" He smirked cockily at her.

"I'm a senior."

"Me too, maybe I'll get lucky and we'll have some classes together."

"Maybe…" She shrugged.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Kagome volunteered to show him to the office so that he could get his schedule. He of course accepted and walked closely next to her side. She led him into the office and told him she'd see him later and that she had to get to class. He gave her a smile that would melt a girl's heart but made hers hurt and she didn't know why. Walking out of the office she got to her locker and Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

He smelt another scent on her that he didn't recognize and became jealous but didn't let it show; instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He heard her heart speed up and saw her face was tinted pink. He took her books for her and walked her to their class. He set her books down on her desk and sat down next to her. After class was over Sesshomaru stopped Kagome at their lockers.

"Kagome,"

"Yeah?"

"why do you smell like another man?"

"Oh, well I ran into a new student and then I showed him where the office was."

"Hnn…" He seemed to be taking in the information and eventually settle in.

"Well, actually he kinda saved me earlier…"

"Please elaborate."

"Well I was daydreaming and well I almost walked into traffic." Sesshomaru growled at her statement.

"From now on Shippo or myself will be picking you up."

"Nonsense, it was an accident."

"Kagome do not argue."

"But, I am perfectly fine."

"This is not up for discussion; I don't want you getting hurt." She was going to argue back until he had admitted to her that he did to see her hurt.

"Fine." She grumbled. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and began to walk to their next class. He stared after her trying to understand why she had kissed him. Then he caught up to her, and was met with Shippo. This class was the only class that they all shared and it made him at ease that the Kit was there, even if he did annoy him.

As Kagome stepped into her next class she caught her breath, Ryuu was sitting behind her seat. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, he wandered who he was then he knew that scent was the same that lingered on Kagome an hour ago. Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru and he put her books on her desk and glared back at Ryuu. Watched from the sidelines Shippo could tell that there was something going with the guy who sat behind Kagome he just wasn't sure what. Kagome on the other hand felt entirely uncomfortable and unsure of how Sesshomaru would act towards Ryuu.

The class seemed to pass by slower than usual and all Kagome wanted to do was leave the tension in room was unsettling. She looked over at Sesshomaru trying to catch his eye, and as if he heard her thoughts he looked over at her and gave her look that said that they would being talking later. Great they just started dating and already they were having problems. She was caught off guard when she felt Ryuu's finger tap her shoulder and pass her a note, when he thought Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. She unfolded the note and began to read. 'Hey, who's the guy next to you and why does he keep glaring at me?'

She wrote him back saying that he was her boyfriend and she wasn't entirely sure. After she handed him the note he didn't answer her back. She figured either he didn't know what to say or he lost interest. The bell finally rung and Sesshomaru and Shippo walked Kagome to her locker as she put her books away and took out the ones she needed for her next class. She looked over at her boyfriend and he looked pissed off and she couldn't tell if it was at her or not.

"Sess, are you mad at me?"

"No." He looked directly at her when she shortened his name.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're so angry?" she pleaded.

"We'll talk later after class at lunch."

"Okay." She whispered.

He looked down at her, she looked sad and wasn't sure how to fix it. He lifted her chin and kissed her cheek as she had earlier and gestured for her to go into her class. She looked surprised that he had kissed her out in the open. Pushing the door to the side she stepped in and shut it behind her. Plopping herself in her seat she was unaware of anything going on around her unable to stop thinking of Sesshomaru.

_**Reviews are appreciated Thank You!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S! Rumiko Takahashi DOES!**

**_Chapter 6_**

Kagome walked into lunch by herself, her mind was going over the conversation with Sesshomaru. Her stomach growled at her and she remembered she forgot to pack a lunch. She got in the long line, grabbing the lunch tray slowly moving line. She heard someone calling her name from behind her, it was Hojo. 'Great' she thought. He jogged over to where she stood and grinned down at her.

"Hey, I have more than enough lunch packed if you wanted to share." He told her as he showed her the overabundance of food. Probably packed too much on purpose that way he could eat lunch with her.

"Umm, that's okay, thank you, but I promised that I'd sit with someone already."

"I could sit with you if you'd like." He told her. Great he was trying to invite himself to eat with me. Sesshomaru would probably give him death glares and then I'd never find out why he's mad.

"Maybe next time, I actually have some private matters to discuss."

"Oh…" he said sadly.

"I'll see you around." She told him, and for some reason he looked at it as hope for a chance. Why do I have such a problem with hurting people's feelings? He walked away beaming with hope that almost made Kagome sick. How could someone be so determined after how many excuses she had made?

After getting her lunch, a chicken salad and an apple on the side she sat down at an empty table. She got out her homework from her previous classes and started to work on it. She felt an arm come around her shoulder and her immediate reaction to hit whoever it was came over her, so she did. Before her hand could reach her target it was caught in a warm large calloused hand. Kagome caught her breathe and looked up at Sesshomaru feeling embarrassed. He gave her a stern look and seemed to have slightly lost his temper for a moment.

"Sess…" Kagome started to explain.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"What? No! I thought that you were somebody else."

"Has somebody been bothering you?" He asked completely switching to being possessive and concerned for her.

"No, it's just that I'm used to being alone and not having contact with people at school."

"So you're not afraid of me?"

"No, should I be?"

"Hnn. That is for you to decide." He said smirking.

Was he serious? Oh my god Sesshomaru was teasing her! She couldn't believe it, was this normal for him, now? How do I respond to that? This is Inuyasha's brother, Lord of ice! I wish Sango was here she'd know what to do.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not afraid of you even if I don't have a bow on hand I still know how to defend myself." She smiled sly like manner.

He stared at her for a moment and thought about how to reply to her. She wasn't afraid of him was that a good thing or bad?

Time passed by fast and soon it was the end of the school day Kagome ran into one of the popular girls at her school. Shina Shimomura, the girl that through an apple at her head, or at least tried to before he intercepted it. She stood in Kagome's way; Kagome tried sidestepping her but her friends blocked her way. Kagome's temper was rising and she didn't feel like dealing with these bitches today. Shina smirked down at Kagome; she was taller than her, but not prettier.

"You have something I want." Shina demanded.

"I don't have anything of yours. Let me by." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you do."

"Really? I think you must be mistaken because I'm not a thief."

"Well that's because you didn't know he was mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru isn't a possession, you can't just own him."

"Maybe you can't but I'm willing to bet that I could."

"Ha!" Kagome started laughing at the ignorant teenager in front of her. She didn't know her Sesshomaru like she did. Wait my Sesshomaru she thought, no he isn't really mine.

"What's so funny?"

"You, I mean I've known him for a long time. Just because he's new to this school doesn't mean he's new to me."

"So? What difference does that make he'll be mine so you better watch your back."

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." Kagome said as she walked passed the group of girls glaring at her as she left.

Stepping outside into the fresh air as the door slammed shut behind her. She searched for Shippo or Sesshomaru but they weren't in her sight. Reaching that bottom of the steps she felt someone up next to her, it was Hojo. Man she just could not get a break today. A few feet away from her stood Shina and her groupies heading towards her.

Sesshomaru seen Kagome alone with Hojo and became jealous he didn't know why all these feelings were coming from for the Miko but made his way over to Kagome before Hojo could start his sentence he grabbed Kagome by the waist pulling her towards him making her squeak. Looking down into her blue eyes he lifted her chin gently and pressed his lips down to hers. His lips were hot against hers which left her shivering from the action of it. Forgetting his audience he licked Kagome's bottom lip encouraging her to open his mouth and she did. He plundered her sweet mouth, her taste was unbelievable when he started to pull away she slid her arms up his shoulders and around his neck increasing the pressure between them. Finally he pulled away leaving them both breathless and Kagome's lips plump and red from his lips.

"Mine." He whispered in her ear.

**_Sorry it's so short! Hope You Enjoyed It! Please Review!_**


End file.
